Aimants
by musiqueandlia
Summary: Une journée de la vie d'Hermione Granger. Ce n'est pas toujours de tout repos de vivre auprès des Weasley les plus facétieux qui existent.


…: il y a quelqu'un?

Aucune réponse. Étrange. Lorsque l'on connaissait les propriétaires des lieux on pouvait s'attendre à tout, absolument tout, sauf à un silence aussi complet que profond. Connaissant les lieux, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte menant à l'arrière de la boutique, certaine d'y trouver ceux qu'elle cherchait. Mais tout ce qu'elle y trouva fut une épaisse fumée blanche. Inquiète, elle la dissipa d'un coup de baguette et se précipita vers le laboratoire. Elle y trouve Fred agenouillé près de son frère, les sourcils froncés. A son entrée, il releva la tête et sembla tout à coup soulagé.

Fred, toujours au sol: Mione! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je l'ai trouvé comme ça après que la fumée se soit partiellement dissipée!

Hermione, l'examinant: ne t'en fais pas, il ne semble rien avoir. C'était inoffensif. Il est juste évanoui. On va le monter dans son lit et je vais préparer de quoi calmer les douleurs et autres petits désagréments qu'il pourrait avoir au réveil.

Fred, soulagé: merci Merlin! (la serrant dans ses bras) Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois passée.

Hermione, ironique: parce qu'ainsi Molly n'en saura rien? De toute façon elle le saura un jour ou l'autre alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ne pas lui dire.

Fred, allongeant son frère dans le lit: en le sachant plus tard elle ne s'inquiète pas, on est en bonne santé. Elle ne saura qu'on vient de se blesser que si c'est grave. Elle a suffisamment de préoccupations comme ca.

Hermione, souriant: vous l'aimez votre mère. C'est beau à voir.

Fred, souriant: c'est surtout que depuis que papa est en fauteuil elle a assez à s'occuper sans ajouter nos petits bobos. T'imagines qu'il a encore essayé de faire voler son fauteuil y a deux jours!? Le tout pour aller plus vite...

Hermione, le rassurant: ca va s'arranger, ne t'en fais pas. (réfléchissant) Dis, il s'est bien remplacer l'énergie moldue en énergie sorcière sur un objet non?

Fred, interloqué: bien sûr. Pourquoi cela?

Hermione: il s'avère que ce genre de fauteuils roulant existe, chez les moldus, mais motorisé. Ce sont le plus souvent les personnes qui ne peuvent se servir de leurs bras qui les utilisent. Ça pourrait énormément l'aider, tout en soulageant votre mère.

Fred, heureux: Mione tu es un génie! Il faut absolument qu'on lui en trouve un!

Levant les yeux au ciel face à tant de joie, la jeune femme alla poser son manteau et ses chaussures avant de revenir se blottir dans le canapé, face aux flammes chaudes de la cheminée. Le rouquin lui posa une couverture sur les jambes et fit venir à eux deux bière au beurre à eux. Tandis qu'ils sirotaient leur boisson tranquillement, un bruit vint de la chambre ou se trouvait le jumeau. Hermione y alla, attrapant sa sacoche de médicomage au pied du canapé, suivit de Fred qui s'assit prés de son frère.

Hermione, jetant quelques sors: ne bouge pas Georges, tu risque d'avoir encore plus mal à la tête.

Georges, d'une petite voix: qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

Fred, le surélevant légèrement: tu t'es évanoui à cause de l'explosion. Donc maintenant tu vas avaler ce que Mione va te donner, et après manger un peu.

Ne faisant qu'acquiescer, le jeune homme avala les quelques fioles que lui donna la sorcière, grimaçant fortement face au goût infâme. Il croqua ensuite, avec bien plus de plaisir,dans la barre chocolatée que son frère lui donna.

Fred, se relevant: on va manger un morceau nous aussi puis on ira se coucher.

Hermione: avec plaisir, après cette garde de 12h je n'aspire plus qu'à un repas chaud, une douche et dormir!

Georges: compte pas là-dessus miss!

Fred, tirant la langue: oh que si! On en a besoin tous les trois frangin! Alors maintenant tu mange ce que je t'ai laissé et tu chauffes le lit pour quand on revient!

Laissant le jeune homme grommelé sous la couette, les deux complices partirent à la cuisine et se préparèrent quelques chose de simple et rapide avant de se préparer pour la nuit et de rejoindre la chambre.

Hermione, épuisée: décales toi un peu que je puisse me coucher le malade.

Georges, sceptique: tu es si fatiguée que ça?

Hermione, les yeux déjà fermés sur l'oreiller: t'as pas idée.

Fred, l'embrassant: alors dors Mimi. On reste près de toi.

Hermione, souriant: bonne nuit mes farceurs adorés. Je vous aimes.

Fred&Georges, l'embrassant tous deux sur une joue: nous aussi Mimi.

Et c'est ainsi, et comme depuis plusieurs mois, que la jeune sorcière s'endormit au contact de ses deux amants, entourée de leurs corps protecteurs et aimants après une journée mouvementée et éreintante mais somme toute assez ordinaire.

The End


End file.
